


【独普】纪念日

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 是猫设和国设Lutz和Gil是猫路德维希和基尔伯特是人（国）写于2019年11月9日，墙倒日快乐～
Kudos: 3





	【独普】纪念日

清晨6点半，Lutz打了个小小的哈欠，又伸了个懒腰，前爪在地上踩了几下，后腿一个发力跳上了窗台。

窗台上有一小盆猫草，Gil很喜欢它们，没事就来啃两口，Lutz虽然不怎么感兴趣，不过主人们将它们混在罐头里他倒也不排斥。

小心地避开猫草，蓝灰色的脑袋从窗帘下方钻出，看到外面的时候Lutz的耳朵稍微塌了塌——是雨天，猫都讨厌水，看来今天出不去了，原本他很期待这一天的。

随着一阵跑动声，一个热源落在了Lutz身边，Gil白色的脑袋亲昵的从窗帘下面挤进来蹭着Lutz的。

“早上好！啊……怎么又下雨啊……纪念日不能出去还叫纪念日吗！”Gil将头往前探了探，鼻尖都快要撞上玻璃了，好像这样才能确认自己确实没看错天气。

作为一只向来精力充沛的猫咪，天气好的时候Gil甚至能跑到西边几百米外的农场散步。那间农场里养了两只捕鼠猫，Gil进入他们领地的时候经常换来低吼的警告，大部分时间他们只是对峙，并不会真的打起来，虽然这事没什么意义，但是Gil就是喜欢这种刺激感。

Lutz就是Gil从那个农场旁边的旧仓库里捡回家的，时间正好是三年前的今天，Lutz还记得黑暗的货箱被破开时透进来的阳光和Gil的味道。

今天是他们的纪念日，原本他们的计划是重新去那个仓库看看，虽然那边Gil常去，但Lutz的户外活动一般就仅限于家附近的小树林，因为下雨，这个计划看来是泡汤了。

“早上好，哥哥，纪念日快乐。看来今天只能呆在家里了呢。”Lutz看着蹭过来的Gil的脑袋，很自然的帮他顺了顺头顶被窗帘蹭的有些乱的白毛。突然他的动作停了，右耳微微向后转了一下，卧室里有动静，比平时的时间早了不少，听声音应该是其中一位主人起来了。Gil显然也注意到了，两只猫依次从窗台上一跃上了沙发，从二楼的卧室出来一眼就能看到这个沙发，因此在主人们起床的时候蹲在沙发上提醒他们做早饭成了日常。

相比坐的端端正正的Lutz，Gil明显放松很多，他舔舔爪子，在沙发上选了个舒服的位置趴下，尾巴在身后惬意的甩来甩去，时不时碰到Lutz轻轻拍打坐垫的蓝灰色尾巴，弄的Lutz不由自主地想对他干点什么。

路德维希拉开卧室门，一眼就看到了楼下滚在一起的两只猫，他的嘴角浮现出笑意，今天可是个大日子，不管是对他们还是对猫咪们。

11月9日，这个不知道是被诅咒还是被祝福的日子，路德维希把猫粮倒进两个碗里的时候有些出神，被Gil一口咬住手指才回过神来，定睛一看Lutz碗里的猫粮已经堆成个小山了，在Gil满脸的“你偏心！”的控诉中，路德维希略带歉意揉了揉Gil的脑袋，将两个碗都装上差不多的粮。

“快吃吧。”说完在猫咪们身上各撸了一把，起身走进厨房。

Lutz低头吃着猫粮，余光却在偷偷瞄着自己的主人，不管是比平时更早的起床时间，还是看起来比平时银发主人准备的丰盛得多的早餐，以及金发主人明显的好心情，都昭示着今天是不同寻常的一天。

Gil倒是没觉得有什么问题，听昨天晚上卧室里传来的动静就知道，今天早上银发主人肯定是没法按时起来的，他一边嚼着猫粮一边盘算着等雨停了在篱笆周围重新标记自己的领地。

吃了早饭，Lutz和Gil都开始犯困，原本早饭过后透过窗户射进来的阳光是最舒服的，基尔伯特曾经不止一次看着在沙发上一束阳光里蜷成一团的两只猫感叹这难道是天使降临吗。可今天是雨天，于是一直放在角落里吃灰的猫窝终于得到了猫咪们的宠幸，路德维希从厨房出来一眼没看到猫下意识寻找时看到这一幕真是百感交集。

猫大部分时间并不会陷入深度睡眠，随时都可以恢复清醒，因此基尔伯特走下楼梯的时候Lutz就醒了，不过他并不想起来，而是趴在窝里看着两位主人交换了一个比平时长一些的早安吻，银发主人不知道说了什么，换来了金发主人又一轮亲吻。

Gil这时也醒了，他打了个哈欠，惬意的踩了踩奶，雨天让他打不起什么精神，于是他干脆靠在了Lutz身上帮他舔毛，两只猫又滚作一团。

这个悠闲过头的早晨终于来到了上午九点，没法出门的Gil在对猫抓板发泄他的不满，而Lutz溜达着到了卧室门口，想看看两位主人待在卧室这么久到底在干嘛。

路德维希正将床上的衣服一件件叠好放回衣柜里，基尔伯特看到Lutz在门口探头探脑，好笑的将手里的衬衫递给弟弟，起身将他抱进来放在床上，又在他脑袋上亲了一口，Lutz虽然露出了嫌弃的表情不过还是任由基尔伯特上下其手。

撸猫撸的正爽的基尔伯特突然想起了什么，将猫举到眼前：“你们要不要跟我们一起去啊？”

于是情况就变成了这样。

Gil不满的甩了甩脑袋，试图把脖子上的带子甩下来，并且盯着给他系上这个的银发主人准备看准时机给他一爪子，一旁的Lutz瞅着哥哥不安分的爪子为银发主人的胳膊默哀了一秒钟。

“哥哥，你系的太紧了，Gil会不舒服的。”路德维希伸手将Gil脖子上红黑金三色的装饰带解下来重新系成了舒服的松紧。

Gil蹭着金发主人的手背撇了一眼旁边收拾东西的银发主人，哼，本大爷今天心情不错就先饶了你！

室外的雨势并没有要减弱的意思，路德维希和基尔伯特各拎了一个笼子钻进车里，从他们的家到柏林市区有1个多小时的车程，今天是庆典的高潮，除了柏林本地生活的人们，还有不少游客也聚集在这里，交通意料之中的拥堵，不过这不会影响车内人的好心情。

抵达柏林东区画廊已经是12点了，因为带了宠物，基尔伯特他们选择了一家有室外区域的餐馆简单吃了点东西当作午餐。

为了纪念这个特殊的日子，柏林东区画廊会在整个节日周期间对东区一部分进行大型3D视频投影，9日当天更是将重现1989年的这一天的情况。

大量的游客聚集在墙的周围，欣赏着上面的艺术作品以及墙体本身带来的震撼。因为一些原因，现在的基尔伯特其实不太喜欢人太多的地方，而且不管是这段墙本身还是墙上的艺术作品他们都看了无数次了，没有扎进人堆里的必要，因此他们选择了沿着河边散步。

Gil好奇的从基尔伯特的夹克里探出头来，嘈杂的人群和陌生的环境让他感到紧张，但主人的气味和体温又让他安心，他玻璃珠一样的眼睛打量着四周，最后停在主人的下巴上，猫咪的直觉告诉他基尔伯特现在不太对劲，好像陷入了什么不好的情绪，于是他……一口咬了上去。

“？你搞啥？！造反啊？？”基尔伯特觉得全天下没有比自己更冤的铲屎官了，前一秒还“父子情深”的，下一秒就被一口咬住，真是猫咪心海底针。

路德维希看着一人一猫认真的吵架，嘴角不由自主的露出笑意，他突然很庆幸那天基尔伯特将Gil带回了家，他还记得1989年的那一天，全世界好像只有他在止不住的流泪，当他找到濒死的基尔伯特的时候，他只有一个念头：救他，不管用什么方法。

好在他成功了，还好他成功了。

每次牵扯到这些的时候，他总会觉得有些心疼和愧疚，所以刚刚察觉到基尔伯特的情绪变化的时候，他其实有些不知道该如何开口，不想Gil却抢了先，回去以后奖励他一包妙鲜包吧。

今年最盛大的庆祝活动，当然要数勃兰登堡门前的“Visions of Motion”，30000条写着从网上征集的普通市民心愿的丝带在广场上空飞舞，向勃兰登堡门的方向延伸，长度足有一百多米，它们在风中像海浪一样翻滚着，蓝黄蓝的配色让人看了非常舒服。

基尔伯特和路德维希抵达这里的时候，雨势已经小了很多，天空也开始变得明朗起来，与深蓝色的丝带很相称，时间已经是下午，傍晚开始这里将有大型的音乐活动，有些迫不及待的观众已经开始入场，而他们还是选择待在稍远的地方，欣赏着这历史悠久的勃兰登堡门和现代科技创造出的流体雕塑碰撞所产生的扣人心弦的美。

路德维希去周边买饮料，而基尔伯特靠在车边等他回来，当路德维希端着两杯热可可回来的时候，Lutz从他怀里一跃而下，还没等两人紧张他跑丢，就发现他跑动的方向是基尔伯特，或者说他怀里的Gil，在陌生环境被短暂分开的猫咪们见到彼此迫切的想要互相安抚。

路德维希松了口气，将可可放在车顶，抱起Lutz重新放进外套里，让他与Gil高度相当，两只猫急切地蹭着脑袋，Gil舔着Lutz脖子上的毛，好像在安慰他。

两只猫在主人们的怀里蹭的欢，路德维希和基尔伯特已经凑的近到能够感受到对方的呼吸了。

想要接吻。

两个人同时冒出这个念头。

于是很自然的双唇相贴，路德维希小心的品尝着哥哥的唇瓣，他轻轻的咬了一下基尔伯特的下唇，果然换来基尔伯特报复似的一口，小孩子一样，当然他自己也是，路德维希轻笑，稍微加深了这个吻，手也握住了基尔伯特微凉的手掌，与他十指相扣，无名指上的戒指碰撞发出清脆的声音。

回到家时天已经黑了，雨也停了，Gil和Lutz吃过晚饭后就不见了，基尔伯特他们倒是不担心，这附近猫咪们比他们熟多了，而且猫咪们应该也有自己的活动。三年前的今天，他们在外面吃了晚餐回来的时候，差点被门前一脸血的Gil吓死，进了家门才知道Gil居然捡了只奄奄一息的小猫回家，也不知道他们经历了什么，总之从那之后Gil的眼睛上就添了一道疤，而家里多了一只叫Lutz的蓝眼睛小猫。

Gil带着Lutz一路向他们原本计划去的仓库前进，在笼子和主人们外套里窝了一天的猫咪终于能活动筋骨了，美中不足的是花园和树林里的泥土还是湿的，于是Gil选择了一条沿着大路的路线。刚下过雨的空气有些冷，但雨水洗去了尘土的味道，闻上去格外清新，沿路种了不少常绿植物，叶片上还挂着些水珠，天空像深蓝色的绸缎一样，一切都那么美好。

Gil捡到Lutz的仓库是属于农场的，不过近几年农场收益不错，农场主在另一侧建了一座更大而且功能更加齐全的仓库，这座就逐渐废弃不用了。

“你看，就是这里。”Gil走进仓库，尾巴翘的老高，一副巡视自己领地的样子，Lutz跟着他进来，他其实对这里没什么记忆，原本他就是被误装在货箱里运过来的，被Gil救出来的时候早就饿的快失去意识了，哪还能记得自己在哪，不过这里的气味似乎是唤醒了一些记忆，Lutz下意识往Gil身边靠了靠。

“哥哥，那个莫非是……”Lutz突然注意到一旁堆放的杂物中的一个被撕破了半面的纸箱。

“没错哦！就是它！本大爷费了好大劲才弄破的呢！”

Lutz看着箱子上一枚突出的铁片，突然伸出舌头去舔Gil眼睛上的疤痕。

“嘿，一点小伤而已。”Gil抬起脑袋蹭着Lutz的下巴安抚他，“回去吧，一会那两只烦人的家伙该来打扰我们了。”

“好。”


End file.
